It is known in the art of projectile manufacture to employ a securing device to attach a combustible propellant container to a rigid base that fits within a weapon barrel. Prior art devices, however, suffered from incomplete combustion, as that part of the combustible propellant container covered by the securing device did not burn, and the securing device used was stiff and inflexible. (See German patent DT-PS No. 1,453,842.)